versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Vergil
"Foolishness, Dante, foolishness. Might controls everything, and without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself." Vergil is a main antagonist in the Devil May Cry'' franchise. He is the son of Sparda, wielder of Yamato, and the twin brother of Dante. Background Many milleniums ago, there was a legendary demon warrior who simply went by the name of Sparda. Despite his skill as the greatest swordsman in the demon realm, he eventually saw through the corrpution of the Emperor of Darkness, Mundus, and rose up to put an end to him to save humanity. Sparda was successful, defeating Mundus in battle. Using his blade, his blood, and an amulet, he sealed the gateway between the human and demon realms. Eventually, he would meet with a woman named Eva, who he fell in love with and eventually had two twin children, with. Eventually, however, the legendary demon disappeared, and later on, died. After the disappearance of Sparda, Eva was the sole caretaker of her and Sparda's two children: two sons, one named Dante, and the other named Vergil. However, Eva would meet a brutal fate, as the two children were forced to watch as a group of demons, seeking vengeance for Sparda's sealing of the gateways, murdered their mother. While the twins survived this attack, they were seperated, with Dante believing that Vergil was killed. However, this was not the case. Vergil blamed himself for the murder of his mother, beliving that he wasn't powerful enough to save her. With this, he left his humanity behind and became one with the devil within, going on a lifelong quest to obtain ultimate power. Stats 'Attack Potency:' '''At least Universe+ Level, likely Low Multiverse Level' (Fought on par with Dante. Stated as housing one half of Sparda's power. Fought Arkham, who obtained Sparda's power, with difficulty. Can fight Force Edge users.) Speed: FTL+ (Can keep up with Dante, and was even considered too fast for him at times.) Durability: At least Universe+ Level, likely Low Multiverse Level '(Takes attacks from Dante, Arkham, and high tier demons) 'Hax: Regeneration, Soul Manipulation, possible Spatial Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Resistance to Time, Soul, Mind Manipulation and Illusions. Intelligence: Extremely knowledgeable about the demon realm and it's history, as well as weaponry and how to use it, showing nearly instant knowledge on how to use weapons as soon as he obtains them. Stamina: Extremely high (After having a hard-fought battle with Dante and losing, still had the strength to battle Mundus almost immediately after.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Demon Energy Manipulation: '''Vergil can embed demonic energy in objects and create weapons out of the energy. Techniques * '''Dark Slayer Style: '''A technique that allows Vergil to teleport around the battlefield. This also increases his ability through dark power. * '''Devil Trigger: '''An ability held by both demons and half-demons. With it, they unleash their full demonic side, and Vergil's is no different. In this form, all his stats are increased. Equipment * '''Yamato: '''Vergil's main weapon of choice. Passed down to him by his father Sparda, this blade is reminiscent of a samurai's sword. Being one of the strongest weapons in the DMC universe, it is said that Yamato can "cut through anything", with it's slicing strength negating durability. Its power is so strong, it has even been used to cut through dimensional walls, showing cases of spatial slicing, and it has a long range to back up its strength. * '''Beowulf: '''Pairs of gauntlets and greaves that augment Vergil's physical strength. These gauntlets are so powerful, they can knock Beowulf the Lightbeast into the air with an uppercut and slice him in half with an axe kick. * '''Force Edge: '''Another weapon passed down to him by Sparda, with a structure similar to Dante's blade, Rebellion. This blade is dual wielded with Yamato often. This blade is so powerful it can output energy into its slashes and slice at extremely high speeds. * '''Summoned Swords: '''An array of blades that Vergil can fire out at will. He can maneuver them to surround him at launch each out whenever he chooses, as well as making them surround an enemy. He can also produce swords of varying sizes and even wield them normally. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can slice through demons with very little difficulty * Can slice through statues * Sent people flying with only Yamato's handle Speed/Reactions * Moves and attacks at faster than eyesight speed * When fighting with Dante, sliced the raindrops around them at speeds so fast, they created a dry area around them * Dodges bullets with ease * Reacted to Dante's Quicksilver ability * Cut a bullet into sixths * Spun his blade, slicing multiple bullets in the process * Outspeeded Arkham, who has also outpaced Lady * Threw his cape into the air, and killed a horde of demons before the cape could hit the ground * Reacted to a headbutt from Echidna Durability/Endurance * Can not die of age or illness * Tanked a barrage of stabs at a young age * Shrugs off brutal injuries many times * Tanks attacks that can bring down islands * Lands gracefully from large collapsing mountains Skill/Intelligence * Trained from a young age * Learned to use his Devil Trigger far before his brother * One of the greatest swordsmen in the franchise * Retained his skill even after becoming a mindless slave of Mundus Weaknesses * Regeneration, though powerful, is not perfect, and does not make him unkillable **His regeneration's ability weakens as his stamina runs out Sources * VS Battles Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: * None Notable Losses: * None Inconclusive Matches: * None Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Devil May Cry Category:Capcom Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Demons Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Universe+ Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Faster than Light+